Untitled
by Akolbi
Summary: my 2 favorite pairings! percabeth/thalico. description/title will change
1. Chapter 1

**Ok real quick, September, & Thalia is not a hunter, she quit a couple of minutes after the battle, and Nico is like say… 15 I can BS that **

Annabeth looked at Percy with tears in her eyes, "Percy, I…we need to talk."

They were sitting on the couch in Percy's living room. Percy snaked his arms around Annabeth and pulled her tight, "what's wrong?"

Annabeth seemed to become even _more_ uncomfortable, "Percy, please don't be mad at me."

"why would I be mad?"

Sally walked into the apartment as Percy asked this question. She froze in the doorway and listened to the rest of their conversation.

"Percy, remember the day the war ended, your birthday."

"of course," Percy leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by Annabeth turning her head.

"do you remember your… um… _present_?"

"uhhh…"

At this poing Sally was very interseted.

"Percy, I'm pregnant."

Before Percy could react Sally exploded from the doorway, "WHAT! Percy, you got her _pregnant_!"

Percy just sat there frozen.

Sally continued her rant, "Percy do you know how many things go into this king of thing? Raising a child is not something that can be taken lightly, you'll need…"

"mom, I understand," Percy finally awoke from his stupor, "I'll get a job and find someplace for us to live," he paused for a moment then turned to Annabeth and asked, "do you _want_ to live together? This affects you as much as me."

Annabeth was just as stunned, but took longer to recover, "so… you're _not_ mad at me?"

Percy leaned in and kissed her softly, "no, this is as much my fault as…"

He was silenced with another kiss, "thank you, I was so afraid that you'd be mad that…"

"both of you, focus." Sally's voice jolted them back to earth, "there is so much involved that you need to consider, Annabeth where are you living now?"

"On campus at school, why?"

"do you have to live there?"

"no, why…"

"you should move in here, at least until you and Percy find a place to…"

Nico and Thalia came bursting through the door at tis moment, plowing into Sally, "Percy, Thalia just gave me some news and I need a favor."

Percy gave one dry bark of laughter and asked, "does this news happen to be that you knocked her up on the last day of the war."

Nico gave a puzzled look at Percy and asked, "how'd you know"

Then Percy fainted.

**Ok, how'd I do. I tried to keep the chapter both serious and lighthearted, I feel that I did fairly well at that, being as I have no internet access as I write this and knowing I'll get a complaint if I don't say it.**

**I did not come up with the idea of percabeth and thalico having kids at the same time and living together, I stole that from a different story, **_**however**_**, I am planning on making the plotline go into a different direction, I should be a lighthearted story that may turn into something more, like GOH.**

**Also, instead of props to the rant-readers(as per usual) I am going to give props to those of you who recognized the adapted GOH lines, I tried to write a similar chapter to the first one of GOH, but with the pairing that I actually prefer.**

**I think that the characters of Percy and Annabeth work so well as a pair that it is almost a crime to break them up, however as such there is a lot on fanfic about them, that is why my first story had a different pairing, also for those of you that care (2 at most ;)) I did not **_**stop**_** GOH I just um…had…um…writers block?**

**Now I think I can give proper props to the rant-readers**

**kthnksby**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy came too with his head resting on something warm, and someone running their fingers through his hair.

He rolled over and saw Annabeth, she smiled down at him as he sat up.

"what happened, did Nico really say what I though he said?"

"uh…yeh," came the answer from on the other couch.

Percy looked over to see Nico with his arm around a white faced Thalia

Everyone was silent until Nico hinted, "we…uh…don't exactly have, ya know, a place to stay."

"neither do we!" Annabeth countered.

Sally cut in, "I can fit Annabeth and Percy, but there's no way I could fit you two too."

"no," Percy, "I think that we should find a place of our own, Nico, Thalia, maybe the two of you could help to make rent?"

Annabeth glared at Percy.

"are you sure," Thalia was starting to get some color back, "we don't want to be…"

Percy cut her off, "so, you come and ask for a place to stay, then tell us you don't want to be a bother, does anybody see something odd here?"

Annabeth glared at Percy.

"Alright," Nico rejoined the conversation, "do you want to meet tomorrow to go apartment shopping?"

"sure!"

Annabeth glared at Percy.

"well, we should go…" Thalia started.

"nonsense," Sally cut in, "you two can stay here tonight!"

Annabeth continued to glare at Percy.

"ok…umm…can we get our stuff from the car?"

Percy gave Nico a weird look, "you seem to be pretty confident that we'd let you stay."

Nico and Thalia both blushed bright red and Nico muttered, "we, uh, kinda live in it."

"ok," Sally said, "do you want help, I'd be glad to carry a few things.

As soon as the door shut Annabeth exploded, "perseus Jackson! Why the _Hades_ did you tell them they could stay! Did you even _think _about asking me!"

"of course, and I know that you would do anything for Thalia, plus, you heard, they're living in a _car_."

Annabeth fell silent for a moment, then looked at Percy and pouted, "I would like to at least be a _part_ of that kind of descion, I understand that they're our friends and all, but honestly, Percy, have you ever tried to _live_ with Thalia!"

"I…" Percy started as the door flung open, Paul walked in and asked, "Percy, why is your mother walking out with two teenagers?"

"she getting their things."

"ummm…so…are they living with us or something?"

Annabeth piped in, "no Paul, they're staying with _us_."

"…us? Us who?"

"Percy and I."

"um…when was _I_ going to be told you're moving out?"

"Paul, I learned about it within the last half hour."

"so, why exactly are you moving out."

"I…uh…well…you see…"

"I'm pregnant"

"yeh, that!" Percy finished.

Paul stood with his mouth open for a minute, then Sally walked into the apartment with Nico and Thalia.

Paul turned to her and asked, "did you know about this?"

"Paul, I learned about it within the last half an hour."

"well," Thalia broke the tension in the air, "is there somewhere we can put our things?"

"sure," Sally faced Thalia, you and Annabeth can take the bedrooms, Thalia you get the spare and Annabeth gets Percy's, boys you can…"

"Sally," Annabeth interrupted, "we're both already pregnant, what harm could come from us sleeping in the same bed as our boyfriends?"

Paul passed out on the spot.

**Ok, I wrote this whilst listening to the song **_**mixed emotions**_** by the rolling stones, so, yeh… awesome song, and I think I'll actually dedicate this chapter to it, I was thinking about how they would both react and as I listened to the song a thought about Annabeth mixed emotions to having Nico and Thalia living with them.**

**Percy's reaction to the whole Nico/Thalia baby thing was, I think, really in character, Annabeth reaction was the control freak daughter of Athena we all know and love.**

**Ok, so Thalia, joined the hunt to avoid the prophecy, left after TLH, this is about a month after that so…yeh…**

**kthnksby**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they went apartment hunting, the girls were thrilled. Percy and Nico, however, were just shy of complaining, the only thing that kept them from doing so was their violent girlfriends.

They were looking at the last apartment of the day when Chiron appeared in an IM, "Annabeth…Percy? Nico? Thal…"

Thalia snapped, "yes, we don't need to be told our names!"

Nico put a hand on her shoulder as Annabeth turned to Chiron, "what is it you need, Chiron?"

"we have found a demigod, but cannot spare a satyr to pick her up, I was wondering if you would mind helping us out."

Annabeth paused and considered for a moment before asking, "how much time do we have?"

"well, I can give you about three days, any more than that and I might as well send a satyr, why? Usually you all jump to my aid when I need anything."

Percy and Nico glanced at each other, both with the same thought in their heads. Percy turned back to Chiron and said, "Nico and I can do it right now."

That got a slap form both girls, Annabeth snapped at him, "no, we have five days of break and that's barely long enough for us to find a place as it is! Besides, don't you want to have _some_ part in choosing an apartment?"

Percy glanced at Nico for support, who only shook his head, luckily they were saved by Chiron, of all people, "you're apartment hunting? For all of you? I might know a place for you to look at."

Annabeth was silent for a moment before asking, "really?"

Chiron paused as well, as if fighting with himself, "yes, and I'll give you the address and even try to talk the gods into giving you a loan if you do me this one favor."

The four demigods glance at one another before Annabeth sighed and resigned, "fine."

"great, the address is…"

After an hour long drive across the state the four young demigods pulled up at a small suburban house.

Annabeth double checked the address and proclaimed, "this is it!"

"finally," Nico grumbled, "I would have rathered apartment hunting."

Thalia glanced at him and mocked, "weren't you one of the people trying to get _out_ of apartment hunting?"

Nico glared at her for a second before silently turning and getting out of the car.

The four demigods walked up to the door and knocked.

A young girl with stormy gray eyes and blonde hair answered the door, "yes?"

Annabeth looked down at the girl and said, "hi, my name is Annabeth, are you Ashley?"

"yes?" the girl answered in a suspicious tone, fingering a necklace.

"ash, who is it?" a man's voice called from inside the house.

"some weird teenagers, they know my name!" the girl called back.

A man walked up and regarded the teens, "who are you? you're not trying to sell me something, are you?"

Percy looked the man in the eyes and said solemnly, "we're from camp."

Annabeth slapped him and snapped, "you make it sound like such a _bad _thing!"

Percy sighed, "can we come in?"

Ashley glanced up at her father, still fingering her necklace, "who are these people?"

Annabeth, always aware of her surroundings asked, "what is that necklace?"

Ashley clutched it and said, "it's God's symbol."

Nico raised an eyebrow and asked, "really, which one?"

Ashley took a step back and asked, what do you mean which one? God! It is His symbol!" she held up the necklace to show them the cross on the end."

Thalia buried her head in her hands and cursed, "Chiron, there's a special punishment in Hades, just for you."

Ashley glanced up at Thalia and asked, "what did you just say?"

Annabeth sighed and said, "never mind, umm… Thalia I agree one hundred percent!

Let's see… do you know anything about the Greek gods?"

Ashley snorted, "of _course_ not, why would I want to learn anything about those false truths?"

Percy had a rare stroke of genius, "ok, then, if you're so convinced that your God is real, kill me."

Ashley snorted, "_My _God? He is the only god!"

Percy smirked, "fine, sir, would you mind stabbing me in the chest?"

Ashley's father was struck with horror, "what!"

Annabeth was loosing her patience, "gods! I'll stab you!" she took out her dagger and smashed it into Percy's chest.

It slid off.

Ashley snorted, "that's obviously at fake knife!"

Annabeth took Ashley's hand and cut a gash across it, "THERE! Now get packed and come with us we'll get the details hammered out with your father."

A half an hour later as they left Nico said, "I hope this apartment was worth all of _that_."

**Ok, this is one of the stand alones a wanted to write, I though that it would be awesome to have a hyper Christian be a demigod, I wish I could have made this chapter longer.**

**So, that's about it.**

**kthnksby**


End file.
